


Keichii’s desert

by orphan_account



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Children, Desert, Gen, friends - Freeform, game, horse, ladder, philsophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It described him. Sure it was foolish to believe something like this, but he really did feel like it described him to  a point.





	Keichii’s desert

"I want you to imagine a desert, and in that desert is a cube. Describe it. What is it made of? How big is it? Where is it?"

That was a very interesting set of questions that the 16 year-old boy had read since his time in the city. What was this for? He had no idea, though he knew Mion gave him the list of questions for a reason, most likely a silly one.

He wrote on the space under, making sure his messy handwriting was at least tolerable.

"The cube is large, nestled in the sand, and glowing." He wrote. Next question.

"As you look at the desert and your cube, you notice there is also a ladder. Your second task (there are just five) is to describe the latter. What is it made of? How big is it? Where is it, in relation to the cube?"

Just as the first question, he answered with the best of his ability. "The latter is lying in the sand, frail and wooden. With the faintest touch of a human hand it might as well be considered broken, though who knows, someone might come and fix it up again." He didn't know why he included that last part, it just came to him.

"Now imagine that in the scene there is a horse. (Yes, horse. I didn’t say this desert made sense). Your third task: describe the horse. Most importantly: where is the horse, and what is it doing? Where, if anywhere, is it going?"

How silly this was. He could be doing literally anything else but this, but he got the feeling Mion wouldn't be too keen finding out he didn't do as asked. "The horse is average, standing close and confident near the giant cube as if it was protecting the cube, but with the cubes large stature it looked more like the cube was protecting the horse."

He was almost done, and anticipated what was on the other side of the paper. "Don't look at the back yet, you'll understand after you answered all the questions. It wouldn't be fun if you spoiled yourself. Dismissed!" Mion had told him before shooing him off the school yard earlier that day. A pretty eccentric girl.

"We’re nearly there now. In the scene before you are flowers. Your penultimate task: describe the flowers. How many are there? What do they look like? Where are they, in relation to the horse, cube, ladder and sand?"

Keiichi answered as quickly as he read. "There are no flowers in the area." He personally disliked flowers, he felt as if they were a bit basic since his father painted them from time to time.

"Final question. In the desert there is a storm. Describe the storm. What type of storm is it? Is it near, or far? What direction is it headed? Does it affect the horse, flowers, cube or ladder?"

This was certainly a more odd question. He was now certain that this meant something. Before answering, he looked at his wall clock. It was a quarter passed his bedtime.

"The storm is vast, bigger than the cube itself. It was heading towards the cube in a hurry."

At the very bottom of the page, Mion had left a note.

"You turn the page now! Good luck!" A doodle of a smiley face accompanied it.

And so he did.

"The cube is yourself.

The size is ostensibly your ego: a large cube means you’re pretty sure of yourself, a small cube less so. The location is also crucial. If its in the air, your an airhead. If its on the ground, you're pretty down to earth. The material is also important. If its transparent, you're transparent. Colored, you're probably protective. Glowing? You're a positive thinker.

The ladder represents your friends.

Are your friends leaning on the cube? Your friends depend on you, and are close. Is the ladder frail, or robust? Tall or short? Does it lead inside the cube? Or is it cast to one side, lying unloved on the sand? By now you should be able to draw your own conclusions.

The horse represents your dream partner.

The type of horse reveals a lot about what you yearn for in a partner. Some people see a steady brown workhorse, others a shining pegasus or unicorn. Make of these people what you will.

The flowers represent children.

The number of flowers relates to how many you imagine having. Some people see just a single, withered daisy; others a resplendent garden covering the cube and desert beneath.

Finally, the storm represents threat.

This speaks to the current state of the person, and how they perceive risk in their life. Some may see a distant storm, on the lip of the horizon, fading from sight. Others may view themselves in the midst of a thunderous apocalypse, hailstones the size of tennis balls pelting their fragile cube and horse. Chances are those people have some immediate trauma in their life."

The young boy found himself absolutely dumbfounded. He read it over and over, feeling the surprise each time.

It described him. Sure it was foolish to believe something like this, but he really did feel like it described him to a point.

He set the paper to the side, turning off his desk lamp. It really was surprising.

"Keiichi, are you still awake? There's a girl on the line asking for you." He heard his mother yell from downstairs. He got up and hurried out of his room. He grabbed the phone from her, answering.

"Hey, its Mion!" It was her. "How did you get my number?" He asked. "Don't worry about that, I have something important to ask you," The excitement in her voice was very noticable.

"Are you coming to the Cotton Drifting festival tomorrow?"


End file.
